Mine
by Vammie
Summary: Set after Avengers and Iron Man 3. Pepper wants Tony to calm down on the hero stuff. So he decides to try a clone. It of course doesn't go as he planned and he's left with a female version of himself to look after. He grows fond of her in a fatherly way and hides her true self from her, trying to build the perfect life, in the midst of chaos. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story, especially one like this. I hope you enjoy it. I'm horrible with starting things off but I promise I will try harder. lol The whole thing isn't going to be in 'log' form. I'm just trying to ease into it. Also, if anyone is interested. I could use a new beta/idea helper/friend. Hit me up if you're interested. I have big plans for this story and would love to get it off the ground around here. 3**

**Tony Stark Log**

**Report Log for October 20th, 2014**  
This whole thing started out as a fancy idea to keep myself off the front lines, to not only save my own personal skin but my relationship. While that fun fueled idea hasn't completely faded, it isn't exactly working either. Pepper has recommended I start logging things to keep track. I will admit I hate the idea, it's like a damn diary. But I guess it could help. Who knows. Back to work.

**Report Log for November 19th, 2014**  
The first prototype failed. Who would have thought huh? I don't want just another suit. I want something special, different, alive perhaps? Maybe I could just clone myself... That would be good... Imagine all the things I could do!

**Report Log for November 20th, 2014**  
Turns out Pepper is reading these logs... She wasn't too thrilled with the idea of cloning myself. Joy kill. However, she didn't argue with me using my own genes and creating the person super human... As I've decided to call it for now. Imagine, a suit, that's human like... I mean that isn't really a sciency way of putting it but hey it's 4am. Give me a damn break. Back to the lab!

**Report Log for November 25th, 2014**  
I've done it, everything is in place. Now I just need to add a few more things, maybe feelings. I mean, we can't have a crazy non caring robot on the loose. Well, it isn't even a robot. It's more of... Well... It's kind of human like... I mean it bleeds and everything... Maybe I made it too human? Ok, ok fine. I cloned myself. But! Before you get all pissy Pepper, it's a female me! So... I mean... Maybe that's worse.. But you shouldn't be reading these anyway! Invasion of privacy and such! Go take my calls!

**Report Log for December 14th, 2014**  
Guess I shouldn't call it a it anymore... It's a she... and she's alive.. She's not perfect at all.. She's already started to malfunction.. I guess... I mean... She's just sitting there, panicked.. I might have made a mistake, but I can't get rid of it... I mean her... Now... She looks a bit like me. Lucky for her.. But she's so human. She fell off the table trying to get away when she woke up and hurt herself. She feels pain... even fear. How am I supposed to just "get rid of her" now? Pepper says we should try to work with her, see if maybe it all works out... But the more time I spend with her the more I don't really want it to work out... It's like.. I don't know a child. Only older... and programmable... Maybe I'll keep her around.

**Report Log for December 20th, 2014**  
Whenever she is upset she causes a power outage... I've somehow gotten some wires mixed and she's very useful around electricity. Even caused a few lines to blow. I bet it would be good to train her to use it... If only I could get her to trust me.

**Report Log for October 23rd, 2014**  
The test subject who I have fondly dubbed Kira, had to be put under for a while. She had another fit. She's so out of control of her powers, and she won't listen... Pepper finally had it and left so I guess I can finally say what I want... I'm not getting rid of Kira. Instead I've decided to erase her memory and wait till she wakes up. I'll simply tell her, she is my real daughter and suffered and accident. I build up a world around her. Built of lies of course... Seems I'm good at that. Pepper has agreed to it, but doesn't want any part of the chaos that will ensue if Kira ever finds out...She is after all part of me. I should have been insulted by that statement but, I guess I'm a little proud. Kira could pass as twenty, maybe nineteen... Pepper has requested I dub her a child I had before meeting Pepper, as to take some of the stress of her. She isn't a fan of lying. Ha. Anyway, I'll just tell Kira she was in an accident, and lost her memory and that her real mom is a dead beat... No... She'll want to find her... Dammit.. I'll figure this out.


	2. Chapter 2

The plan had been very simple and it worked. When Kira woke up, she was sold a story about how she'd been in a horrible accident, that left her in a coma for a month and took her memory. She was a smart girl, so there wasn't much to build up. She was also trusting, which in all honesty made it almost difficult for Tony to sell the lies so well. He had to swallow down guilt many times before getting it right. Kira's mother had died during birth and Tony had raised her since. It was flawless to say the very least. She believed it all and didn't bother to ask too many questions. As for the people around her, before she woke they were all schooled on what to say. Everyone took it very well and agreed, with the exception of Steve Rogers who wanted nothing to do with the girl. Calling her an abomination to life itself, something else about angering God... It was a big deal, but once he met her, his pity took over and he agreed to carry on the lie. The only other issue involved was Fury, who saw her as the weapon she was meant to be and demanded she be turned in. It caused quite the issues, as Kira did indeed pose as a threat if she ever got into the wrong crowd. She was as normal as could be, if you didn't include the fact she could manipulate electric currents, and even with training could be taught to create them as well. So, in his own right, Fury had some reasons to worry. But as usual Tony got his way and Kira stayed under his care. Things were easy to explain to Kira, her mother was an odd ball from some school for the gifted in New York, which is why Kira gained abilities... Or so that is what she was told... and so life began.

"Tony! TonyTonyTonyTony!" The name rang through the halls in the usual high pitch and excited tone Kira would sound off whenever she knew Tony was working and didn't want to be disturbed, yet the situation called for it. They had settled off the name Dad quite quickly, as it made everyone uneasy. Especially Tony himself who couldn't yet bring himself to accept the word.

Tony laid his head against the table, groaning loudly before placing down his tools. The new helmet for his suit was almost done, and if it had not been for distractions it would have been done days ago. "What now?" He asked in a sarcastically sweet voice as Kira rounded the doorway into the room.

She smiled sweetly, mocking his sarcasm. She was so much like him. From her brown hair, to her eyes and of course that horrible attitude that he hadn't really meant to give her. She wasn't tall, but she wasn't short either. Just right. Her brown hair was long and had the smallest wave in it. Her eyes matched his perfectly and of course, that smile... As annoying as it could be, brought a warm sting of pride to him. Even when it was being used against him. She was all him, minus a few details that were obvious, such as the fact she was... Well, a she...

"Pepper is here, she's on the phone ranting something about a birthday party..." She wondered around the room as she spoke, poking random parts of the new suit. "Wonder what that's all about?" She smiled once more giving Tony his and her own signature look of trouble.

"Dammit. Stay down here." He got out of his chair and made his way upstairs. Pepper had moved out since Kira came around, not because of her... But simply because once Tony learned he could create such a life he feared trying for the automatic suit again. He hadn't meant for it to go as far as Kira, but curiosity got the better of him and there she was. So now he kept up his old ways of going out at all hours of the night playing hero, and Pepper couldn't deal with it. They were friends of course, each with their own hope of fixing things. But they both knew the time wasn't right.

She was hanging up her phone just as Tony walked into the room. She sighed heavily, obviously annoyed as she turned to face him. "This party isn't a good idea, Tony. I mean... What if someone says something they shouldn't?" She asked crossing her arms tightly. She was more paranoid than him at times of Kira finding out.

"Oh, like mentioning a surprise party while the surprisee is still in the room?" He shot back crossing his own arms in a mocking tone. "Pep, it'll be fine. Just a few people here to celebrate, nothing big, no big deal. It's her twentieth birthday. Come on."

Pepper rolled her eyes "It isn't even her third birthday!" She whispered through gritted teeth. Kira had been programed with every detail a person should know about life. So being excited for a birthday was normal. Even if she couldn't remember the ones before that.

"That's rude." He replied simply before making his way to the bar. A usual spot for him to turn to when he was stressed out. Not surprisingly though, Pepper followed.

"You know what I mean... Why can't you just do something small like you did for the other two?" She begged a bit nicer now. Sitting on a bar stool across table from him as he made himself a drink.

"Because, she has friends now. She has her own memories now. She deserves normal! Why are you so against this? It's not like I'm televising it or something. Just a few people, for a small party.. No big deal. If you're so worried about it don't show up." He took a sip of his drink, which turned into a chug when she began to speak again.

"Tony I get your messages still. We're broken up that doesn't mean I quit working for you." A hint of sadness lingered in her voice.

"Broken up? Umm. No, on a break. No one broke up with anyone... Did we?" He asked, putting his drink down. The conversation becoming more grim than he wanted.

Pepper shifted in her chair, a bit uneasy. "You know what I meant... Anyway there is more important matters going on here..."

Tony rounded the bar to pull a chair next to her. "What's more important than us?" He asked as seriously as he could.

Pepper smiled a little, looking away almost longingly. But when she turned back she was as serious as when she's started. "Fury keeps calling. He wants Kira turned in..." Her expression was grim.

Tony scoffed. "That's all?" He hopped off the chair again for another drink. "We've been over this. It isn't happening... What's he going to do? Try and take her from me? Seriously Pepper calm down. It's fine. Drink?" He asked holding out a glass for her.

She sighed loudly before standing. "No, I don't think so... I should be going. My world doesn't just stop because my imagination tells me it's going to be ok. I live in the real world... The one you don't control..." She turned quickly and made her way to the door before he could say another word. He stayed put though, as no words really came to mind. He watched her leave, again, before downing another shot glass of whiskey. The image all too familiar to him. He put the glass away before making his way downstairs once more to finish his work.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I hope this is doing good. As I think I've said it's been a while since I've written anything and I know I'm rusty. If I'm making mistakes please let me know. I can only improve :D **

Pepper stayed away the rest of the week, simply checking in with phone calls. The whole house was tense every time a call ended. Kira knew good and well they were meant to be together, and knew at one time they were. Why they couldn't be in the same room for more than five minutes without a fight now confused her. She was sure it hadn't always been that way, but now that was all she knew and she wanted nothing more than to fix it. She had a coffee date planned with Pepper for a few days now, but hadn't told Tony about it yet. He always threw some kind of fit when he knew she was going out, it was worse when it was alone with Pepper. But the car pulled up and the phone rang.

"Kira? You ready? I'm downstairs... I'm not even going to bother coming in, so..." Pepper called on the cell Tony had given Kira for emergencies only. She always used that one.

"Oh, no problem.. I'll be out as soon as I can" Kira replied as happily as possible before hanging up. Now she really had no choice. She made her way down to the lab where as usual, Tony was working away on some unknown project. She tapped on the glass lightly, making careful to not annoy him. He said something and the door opened. "Hey..." She said quietly, wondering around the lab for a bit. "So, um.. I'm going out with Pepper for a while..." She said quickly.

As soon as the words came out his wrench fell from his hand. "What? Pepper?" He sounded almost desperate. She hated hearing that sound. "So, ok what are you guys doing? When?" He spun around in his chair to grab another tool before going back to work trying to act like he didn't care. But he was all too obvious.

"You know, just coffee... Girls day I guess.." She smiled even though he couldn't see. "She's actually waiting on me now, so.. I should get going.." She turned to leave, wanting to get out before he asked more questions. It wasn't that he didn't trust Pepper, everyone knew Pepper was the most important woman in his life and no one got as much out of Tony as her. They were perfect together. But since they separated it was as if he was going insane to know everything she was up to. Especially when he had someone on the inside and he wasn't invited. Kira was already prepared for the million questions she would get when she got home. Did she ask about me? What did she say about me? And all the other sad questions she didn't want to answer, because the answers seemed to never be the ones he wanted.

"Wait!" Tony stood, causing Kira to stop in her tracks. "I... I mean that's cool but I wanted to give you something really quick.." He crossed the room and came back with a necklace, it was pretty basic. A medium sized chain with a heart charm on the end, for him it was a basic gift... Nothing he had ever given her before, which is why she loved it so much. Usually his gifts were awkwardly huge and not something a normal person would give, but this was perfect. He put it on for her and smiled. "Think of it as an early birthday gift. and if I see you take it off I'll be extremely offended and probably never speak to you again so.. There's that..."

Kira smiled as she examined the necklace a bit more "it's beautiful... I love it!" She hugged him tightly, before slowly making her way to the door again. "So, I'm just..."

"Yeah, yeah, go..." He waved her out jokingly, slouching in his chair as he watched her disappear around the corner. He waited until he heard the door shut before sliding his chair towards the nearest computer.

"JARVIS, boot up the tracker would 'ya?" A few beeps and whirls of filled the room before Kira's image graced the computer, followed by a single, following the girl wherever she may go.


	4. Chapter 4

Kira wore her necklace proudly, unaware of the tracker placed within it. Pepper noticed the new accessory around the girl's neck when she got into the car, but didn't say a word. She simply smiled inwardly, pushing away the thoughts of how sweet he was. She knew they only brought up feelings she wasn't ready to deal with it. The time would be right one day, but she nor anyone else was really sure when that day would be.

The ride to the coffee shop was quiet, which was unsual for the two in the car. Usually they had tons to talk about and could chat for hours but for now neither one of them knew exactly what to say or how to start it off. They exited the car and made their way up to the shop, each ordering their favorite beverage and agreeing it was too lovely of a day to sit inside to drink. It was a bit chilly out, with a chance of snow. But it was the calm and welcoming chill and the coffee they both had just made it all the more welcoming.

They took a seat at one of the small tables outside, each took a sip from their drink and shuffled quietly in their seat before Pepper finally decided to break the silence. "So, you must be excited for this whole birthday thing?" She asked before her lips remet the disposable coffee cup in her hand.

"I guess" Kira replied shugging a little, a small smile playing at her lips. "Think Tony is planing something?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "I mean... He seems like he might be..." Kira had already heard a bit of what was going on, but she didn't want to let on she knew too much.

Pepper sighed, a smile crossing her lovely features as well. "I don't know, he doesn't talk to me much about anything anymore unless it relates to work." She was only trying to deture the conversation from the birthday but instead she knew she'd opened up something she hadn't meant to.

Kira looked down at her cup, toying with the lid a little before she finally gained up the courage to say what she was thinking, and of course it was what Pepper had feared. "I notied that... You can't enjoy it. He doesn't seem to anyway. I think he really misses you around."

They had already had the talk explaining to Kira she wasn't the reason Pepper had left. It was the truth anyway, one of the few things that had been the truth around there. But Pepper still couldn't bring herself to tell the real reason, anyway the real reason could possibly give away all the things being kept from Kira in the first place so she stuck with the more simple side of the story. "Kira, it's just the stress of it all you know? I mean... I get more work done away from him anyway." She smiled hoping to leave it at that, but Kira wouldn't.

"It's not all about work, you know that." She shot back quickly, as if she had had this conversation many times before, and in a way she had. Different words, different settings, same outcome.

"Kira let's just..." Pepper stopped short of trying to turn off the conversation when her eyes spotted something that made her heart skip a beat. A man across the street, in a long, thick coat too big for this kind of weather was watching them a small piece was set in his ear and he seemed to be using it. Pepper reached across the table and gently took Kira's hand. "Let's get out of here... Um, go back to the house."

Kira smiled brightly, not picking up on Pepper's nerves, just the fact that the woman wanted to go back to the house and in her hopeful mind it was to talk to Tony. She stood all to willing, following Pepper out the small gate that surrounded the outside of the coffee house. However, their small steps turned frantic, when Pepper saw the man quickly cross the street towards them, almost in a sprint. Pepper grabbed Kira's hand tightly, dragging her in a run of their own.

Kira turned back to look at what Pepper could be running from but not seeing it in the crowd of people. "Pepper what's going on?!" Kira called, keeping the pace. Pepper didn't reply but instead the two rushing into the car parked around back before Pepper peeled out of the parking space and onto the street, breaking at least three traffic laws in the process.

Kira turned in her seat seeing a black van following behind, breaking just as many if not more laws then them. She looked towards Pepper fear evident in both of their eyes. She took a path away from traffic and people, trying her best to cause as little harm to anyone else as she could. They were on a backroad heading towards the house. Kira reached into Pepper's purse pulling out her cell phone as she hadn't brought her own before stuggling with the keys to find Tony's name through the twists and turns the car was making. "What's going on?" She asked once more panic in her voice.

"I don't know... We just.." Before Pepper could finish her sentence the car was T-Boned off the road. The fresh rain mixed snow that had started to fall didn't help in the matter, instead it assisted in the spin the car took before coming to a stop in a ditch.

Pepper tried to start the car as Kira watched on in panic before finally making a move. "We can't just sit here!" Pepper nodded and roughly pushed her door open. The van that had collided with them had smashed the passengers door enough it was impossible to open, so Kira had to dart out Pepper side before they both took off running.

Whoever was chasing them wasn't far off behind, and the condition they were both in they both knew they would never be able to outrun them. Kira stopped in her tracks, Pepper doing the same. Kira looked up at her, her breath heavy and thick in the cold. "Keep going, just... Run, find Tony." They had lost the cell in the comotion and neither was going back now that more than one man seemed to be on their trail.

"Kira!" Pepper persisted in her over emotional tone, which for once was very justifiable.

Kira ignored her, and instead turned to face the three men now comfortably making their way towards them. Kira held her hands out to her side, breathing lightly as they started to glow, and spark making horrible static noises. She lifted a hand, shooting what looked like a bolt of lightning at one of the men, causing not only him but Kira herself to fall backwards. Pepper began to run a little more, fearing it was their only option.

Kira stood again, as quickly as she could before trying to build up the energy to go again, but the panic, cold and fear made it a bit difficult. She looked down at her hands, as a sting of panic shot though her harder than the ones before her. "I'm not strong enough..." She mumbled to herself, the feeling of defeat overwhelming. She glanced back at Pepper, feeling guilt for her own inability to protect her.

When she turned back around the two men were in front of her, they didn't seem to want to harm her, but then again they didn't say a word. Their faces were covered with a thick ski mask type cover and their clothing was all black. She wondered for a moment if she could even reason with one, but before she could speak one of the men reached into his coat and pulled out something in the shape of a gun. Kira stummbled back, unable to plan a next move, but hoping Pepper would at least get away. She felt so weak, it was infuriating to her such a simple use of her own gift could wear her out so much. She was drowzy and could hardly stand any longer.

She shut her eyes tightly. She expected the worst, and waited for the sound of the gunshot. But instead the heard the familiar sound of incoming salvation. Her eyes opened once more to see a bright red suit standing between herself and the men. A faint glow came from the hand of the suit and the men backed off. Helping up their fallen friend before fleeing without a word. Kira wanted to protest, why would he just let them go? Why didn't he even threaten them? But she couldn't make a sound, instead her own body played against her and she fell in the snow, giving in to sleep.


End file.
